wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bernard Heckler
Bernard "Tkacz" Heckler - enigmatyczny agent Inkwizycji, za którym stoją całe legiony pomniejszych agentów. Wygląd Chociaż niezwykle rzadko zobaczyć Bernarda we własnej osobie, bardzo wyróżnia się z tłumu podobnych sobie agentów. Właściwie przypomina on bardziej żebraka czy rzemieślinka ze slumsów niźli Inkwizytora. Mamy tu bowiem wysokiego, chudego, nijak niezmodyfikowanego (ponoć), szarookiego mężczyznę, ktorego to łysa czaszka pokryta jest inteligentnymi bruzdami, a czujne spojrzenie wyłapuje każdy szczegół. Strój Tak jak wspomniane jest powyżej, Heckler to z wyglądu bardziej nędzarz niż Inkwizytor. Ubrany jest zazwyczaj w przeróżne łachmany, których nawet łaty mają łaty. Jedynym niezmiennym elementem jego ubioru, a nawet jego swoistym znakiem rozpoznawczym, jest monokl. Nigdzie - nigdzie! - się bez niego nie rusza. Wśród młodszych agentów Inkwizycji krąży plotka, jakoby ów monokl był jakimś reliktem z Mrocznej Ery Technologii, który pozwala mu widzieć, co dzieje się w całej galaktyce. Ile jest w tym prawdy - to wie tylko Bernard. Historia Bernard Heckler to niesamowicie enigmatyczny osobnik, o którym niewiele wiedzą nawet jego przełożeni (najpewniej jest to właśnie jego sprawka). Według nielicznych danych można stwierdzić, iż za młodu zajmował się rynkiem tekstyliów na Scintilli, a w szeregi Inkwizycji wstąpił dzięki swym rozległym kontaktom. Z drugiej strony, mógł być Inkwizytorem jeszcze, jeszcze wcześniej, a owe informacje mógł spreparować. Ponoć przez swoich agentów zawarł przymierze ze szlacheckim rodem Lyons, który od tamtej pory dostarczał tajnym służbom Imperium (oraz często jemu samemu) świeżej krwi. Po broń Bernard sięgnął tylko raz. Był to rok 019.M42. Legion Alfa postanowił złożyć mu wtedy wizytę i skrócić o głowę za wtykanie nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Czarnoksiężnik z atakującej go bandy mocą zmiażdżył mu płuca, czego efektem są obecnie permanentny kaszel i kłopoty z oddychaniem, a potem zostawił ledwo żywego na pastwę losu. Od tego momentu Heckler obiecał sobie nigdy więcej nie używać broni. Siatka szpiegowska Hecklera po dziś dzień uprzykrza życie wszystkim wrogom Imperium, jacy wejdą w jej zasięg. Sam Bernard - pomimo wielkich możliwości - postanowił pozostać "skromnym" Inkwizytorem, a na boku prowadzić handel informacjami. W końcu kto powiedział, że służba ojczyźnie musi być nieodpłatna? Tkacz Pseudonim "Tkacz" wziął się od konfrontacji z radą eldarskich proroków. Jeden z nich opisał go jako "tkacza, co tka nici losu, nadaje im kształt i przeznaczenie, i przecina je, kiedy nastaje ich czas". Charakter Z niejasnej istoty Bernarda można wyczytać kilka istotnych faktów na temat jego osobowości: często opisywany jest jako stary narcyz o rozdmuchanym ego, który bardzo lubi wysyłać w pole kogoś zamiast samemu ruszyć tyłek ze swojego gabinetu, gdziekolwiek by ten nie był. Charakterystyczne jest również to, że wymaga od swoich agentów jak najlepszych umiejętności. Wielu często ginie z powodu wygórowanych kryteriów swojego szefa. To wysoce inteligentny człowiek, który doskonale wie, co i kiedy powiedzieć, komu i kiedy przyłożyć nóż do gardła oraz kiedy i gdzie odpuścić. Tamten wypadek gubernatora to może być zwykły, nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. A może naraził się on tajemniczemu Tkaczowi? Zdolności *Niemal nieskończone pokłady informacji. *Agenci w całym Imperium. *Plotka głosi, jakoby był potężnym psionikiem, a jego moce miałyby pozwalać mu widzieć całą galaktykę. Wyposażenie *Pistolet laserowy (nigdy nieużywany). *Odznaka Inkwizycji. Ciekawostki *Częściowo był wzorowany na Bernardzie "Talarze" Dukacie z Wiedźmina (nawet wygląd dzielą). :*Nie, ten tutaj Bernard nie ma aż tak soczystego słownika. *Prawdopodobnie jest nosicielem Wirusa Mema (nie wiem, jak przetłumaczyć "Meme Virus") i to dzięki niemu wie tak dużo. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Inkwizycja